


The Impala, the TARDIS and the Consulting Detective: Part One

by consultingangelinthetardis



Series: The Impala, the TARDIS and the Consulting Detective [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sherlock - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Superwholock, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingangelinthetardis/pseuds/consultingangelinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor lands in Kansas City with his companion, Clara Oswald before heading to London to pick up a guest. The two Winchester brothers chance upon a strange, blue phone box and decide to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time uploading something on this wonderful site. I have two more parts to upload, which I will if this one gets enough reads. I hope you enjoy reading! Do comment to tell me if you enjoyed reading!

**SCENE I: A road in Kansas City.The brothers are driving.**

**_['Carry On My Wayward Son' by Kansas plays as the black Impala zooms across the road]_ **

Dean: Sam. can you imagine us doing anything else? I cannot imagine us without hunting demons.

Sam (rolls eyes) : Of course I can. I would have become a lawyer while you would have become a drunk couch potato.

Dean: Shut up.

Sam: You know that's the truth.

Dean: Get back to sleep.

Sam: Not sleepy.

Dean: Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?

Sam: I'll shut up.

Dean: Good.

_**[Dean continues driving while Sam looks out of the window; he is in deep thought.]** _

**_[Dean brakes suddenly.]_ **

Sam: Are you trying to kill us? Why would you brake like that? Did a cat dash across the road or something?

Dean: No. What the hell is a random blue box doing in the middle of nowhere?

_**[There is a blue police call box a few metres ahead of the Impala]** _

Sam: That.. that is a police call box they used in Britain during the 50's.

Dean: This is Kansas city. And this is the 21st century.

Sam: Shut up, Dean. Maybe they're having a British cultural fair or something.

Dean: In the middle of Kansas city?

Sam: Erm, it doesn't make sense anymore.

Dean: Exactly. **_[looks at Sam]_**

Sam: Let's just leave the box and drive off.

**[Dean pulls out the ignition key]**

Sam: What are you doing? I said, let's leave the box alone.

Dean: No, it might be something we are interested in.

Sam: It's better to just walk away.

**_[Dean touches the door of the call box]_ **

Sam: Don't touch it, Dean! You know better! It might be a demonic article or something.

Dean: It looks normal enough to me.

Sam: Don't tell me you are entering it.

_**[Dean opens the door, and enters the box. The door closes slowly behind his back]** _

Sam: Dammit, Dean.

**_[Sam enters the box too]_ **


	2. scene 2

**SCENE II: _Both the brothers are now in the interior of the call box._**

Dean: What the hell is this thing? It's crazy!

Sam: I'm sure it was bigger than we thought it was.

Dean: It's demonic for sure.

Sam: Maybe it's aliens.

Dean: That's stupid.

Sam: No, it is perfectly logical.

Dean: It's stupid. This is an optical illusion.

Sam: No, it really is bigger on the inside.

**_[A third voice answers...]_ **

[Third voice]: Yes it is.

**_[The brothers hear the voice, but cannot see the source. They walk further in.]_ **

[Third voice]: Come in please, there's nothing to fear.

Dean _(whispering)_ : Whoever he is, he's British.

Sam: Let's stay alert. Keep the shotgun ready.

**_[The brothers walk in to the centre_ ** **_, where there's_ ** **_a large, revolving centrepiece that made a curious 'whooshing' sound. A man in a suit and a plum bowtie walks out from behind the centrepiece, smiling.]_ **

Man in bowtie: Hello all, my name is the Doctor and welcome on board the TARDIS!

Dean: Who the hell are you?

The Doctor: The Doctor!

Sam: That's right, but doctor who?

The Doctor: Just the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord from Gallifrey. A pleasure to meet you both; I always loved visitors!  I get quite lonely in here and company is always appreciated!

Sam: So you're alien?

The Doctor: I suppose I'm not of this planet.

Sam: See, I told you.

Dean: Shut up.

The Doctor: Hush hush, now, don't fight! What are your names?

Dean: I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother, Sam.

Sam: Hello.

The Doctor: Hello Sam and Dean! Welcome on board the TARDIS. Have you met Clara yet?

Dean: Who's that?

The Doctor: Alright, you haven't met her. Wonder where that bossy girl went..

**_[A girl in a tartan skirt walks in from the door, holding a packet of chicken wings in her hands.]_ **

Girl: Hello Doctor, I decided to get ourselves chicken wings. I'msureyou'llloveit and oh, we have visitors.

Dean: You're Clara, I suppose?

Clara: Clara Oswald. Yes, I am. And who are you two?

Dean: Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam.

**_[Sam waves. Clara waves back.]_ **

Clara: Pleasure to meet you both!

Dean: You're pretty.

The Doctor: Hello Clara! Now that you're here, we can set off towards our destination. But let me try those wings first.

Dean: Can I have some?

Clara: No.

Dean: You're pretty and mean.

Clara: No, I'm not. I'm not sure if I have enough wings for four. I certainly wasn't expecting visitors.

Sam: We can talk of wings later but for now, Doctor, can you explain how this TARDIS works? And what exactly is a TARDIS in the first place?

The Doctor: You're curious and I like it. TARDIS is an acronym for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. She's my ship and she can travel through time and space.

Sam: That's really cool!

Dean: So this is a spaceship?

The Doctor: And a time machine.

Dean: So you're a time traveller? And an alien?

The Doctor: You're always stating the facts. Yes, I am.

Clara: Alright, but who are you both? And how did you find the TARDIS?

Dean: A blue box in the middle of Kansas city is not hard to notice.

Sam: Now you're being mean.

Dean: Shut up.

The Doctor: Lets share the wings! Chicken wings are cool!

Dean: Huh?

Clara: He speaks that way. Probably means he's rushing somewhere soon.

The Doctor: We're expecting a special guest from London.

Dean and Sam: London?

The Doctor: Yes, London.

**_['I Am The Doctor' theme plays while the Doctor sets the TARDIS to fly to London. A whooshing sound, and the TARDIS dematerialises.]_ **


	3. scene 3

**SCENE III: _[It's seven in the evening, a street in London, the lights in one apartment flicker as a man walks back and forth inside.]_**

**_[Camera pans in to the number on the olive door; 221B.]_ **

**_[Back in the apartment...]_ **

John: I know you are waiting for someone, it's really quite obvious. But you're not telling me anything. Tell me, Sherlock, there's no use hiding. Who are you expecting?

Sherlock: I'm waiting for someone.

John: Who?

Sherlock: He is an old friend of mine, a really old friend, more of a childhood friend  I suppose. Mycroft probably knows him but this friend knows me better. He took me to places, and he was the only other friend I had besides Redbeard as a child. But, one day he left, and never returned. And then, I got this message the other day. **_[He holds up a small piece of blue paper with scribbles on it.]_**

John: How do you know it's from him? I mean, anyone could have left you a note. Mary or Mrs Hudson or Molly, or simply anybody. How do you know it's from this particular friend of yours?

Sherlock: It's simple. Look, the paper is old; I can tell from the way a firmer hold reduces it to powder. See? **_[His fingers are covered in fine, blue dust and the bottom left hand corner of the paper is missing.]_** And the handwriting. I can tell it was written using a blue ballpoint pen that is running out of ink because the pressure on the paper increases halfway, as you can tell by the dents you can feel at the back of the paper. And the most telling clue is the circular patterns you see every now and then. That's a special coded writing I observed my friendusing when I last saw him. No one else uses it and even I have yet to decode it. So see, I do know that my friend is quite peculiar and all these little clues point to no one but him. Because no one, but him would stick a memo note on the door of 221B. Ourvisitorsand clients usually walk in or call.

John: How did you... nevermind. You never fail to impress me, Sherlock. Now, where is this peculiar friend of yours?

Sherlock: He should be arriving soon.

John: Does he drive?

Sherlock: I suppose so.

John: You mean you don't know?

Sherlock: I do. I mean his mode of transportation is quite peculiar as well.

John: What do you mean?

Sherlock: It's rather, unconventional.

John: How?

**_[A whooshing sound is heard. The TARDIS materialises outside 221B Baker Street.]_ **

**_[Sherlock walks over to the door to put on his coat and scarf while John stares at him in bewilderment.]_ **

John: He's here? Where? I don't see a car, or a truck or a horse or any mode of transportation...

Sherlock: He's here.

John: Where?

Sherlock: Just follow me. It's not to be explained while one is in a rush.

John: Okay.

**_[Sherlock leads John to the blue police box.]_ **

Sherlock: Here.

John: This police call box? What do you mean?

Sherlock: Enter it. **_[He opens the door for John.]_**

**_['The Game Is On' theme plays as he enters the TARDIS.]_ **

John: I don't know what you're doing but well, you're Sherlock bloody Holmes.

**_[John follows.]_ **


	4. scene 4

**SCENE IV: _[Back in the TARDIS, Dean Winchester is convinced that they have been tricked and the Doctor is trying his best to convince them that he's speaking nothing but the truth.]_**

Dean: So you tell us we are going to London and stimulate a little earthquake in your machine and now tell us that we are in London. Haha, very funny.

Sam: Dean, stop it, you're being rude again.

The Doctor: No, Dean, it is all true! Ask Clara if you please. Or perhaps to make things easier, you and Sam can take a little walk outside the TARDIS.

Sam: That sounds like a good idea!

The Doctor: But don't take too long, once our guests are here, we will have to leave.

Sam: Can we just take a little peek outside? So that Dean can know it is London?

The Doctor: No objections to that and hello Sherlock Holmes and John Watson!

Sam: Sherlock Holmes and John Watson?

The Doctor: Yes, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. They are our special guests.

Dean: This whole thing just gets more confusing by the minute

Sam: Shut up.

**_[Sherlock and John walk in.]_ **

John: So, this box is bigger on the inside.

Sherlock: Yes it is.

**_[John clears his throat.]_ **

Sherlock: It will take time to get used to this.

Sam: Sherlock Holmes and John Watson?

Sherlock: Yes and who are you?

Sam: Sam Winchester. I read your blog, Dr Watson. I'm a fan, I suppose.

John: Erm, thank you.

Sherlock: How about my website? No one visits my website. Everyone wants to read John's ramblings on life but not my well-learned ways of deduction.

Sam: I do, Mr. Holmes, I do. Very interesting site you have there.

Sherlock: Alright. Do we know you? We are talking like we are long-lost friends. Now, where's the Doctor who had left me a message the other day? That's the reason John and I are here. And I suppose you and the other one didn't exactly expect yourselves in here judging by the still puzzled look on the other boy's face. And you two are American , probably from the Midwestern part of the States, judging by your accents and attire. And once again, where is the Doctor we are both here for?

Sam _(awed)_ : Wow. You.. are amazing.

John: Don't expect him to thank you for your compliment. he hardly thanks anyone.

Sherlock _(agitated)_ : Where's the Doctor?

The Doctor: I'm here, Sherlock! Wow you have grown. Look at you, just look at you. You are so tall! And your hair's still the same. How have you been? How has everything been? I'm sorry I had to leave, and I'm so so sorry if I kept you waiting for too long.

Sherlock: You look and sound different. But I know you are the Doctor. You still sound like the friend I knew.

The Doctor: A thousand apologies again, Sherlock. I thought a ten-year old boy will not be able to understand the concept of regeneration. If only I knew you would end up being _the_ Sherlock Holmes, I would have told you. Time lords have a long lifespan, sometimes I think we live _too_ long. We are not immortal, but we do not age, either. We _regenerate._  Any time our current body takes in too much damage that may cause death, we _change._ So, I have regenerated a few times since I last saw you.

Dean: I need a power nap.

John and Sam: Wow.

Sherlock: Alright, so you are the Doctor. But who are these people?

Doctor: That girl over there is my companion, Clara. I have told you of companions before. These two are Sam and Dean Winchester. They found Clara and I by accident.

Sherlock: I was not expecting too many people.

Sam: Sorry.

John: It's okay, there's no need to apologise.

The Doctor: So, tell us about yourself, John. I'm sure we are all eager to know.

John: Well, Sherlock and I used to share an apartment. I now live with my wife and daughter further down the street and come to visit every now and then.

Clara: That's wonderful! What's her name?

John: Who?

Clara: Both your wife and daughter. Your wife first. Tell us about her.

John: Her name's Mary and she would love to have come along but the baby's still too little.

Dean: Mary? That was our mother's name.

Sam: And you're John. John and Mary. What a coincidence.

John: Why?

Dean: John's our father.

John: Oh... That's quite a coincidence. And what happened to your mother?

Dean: She passed away when Sammy was six months old.

Sam: Erm, yes. _(clears throat)_

John: I'm sorry.

Sam: It's okay. Go on, what's your girl's name?

John: Rose. Mary loves flowers and roses are her favourite.

The Doctor: Rose...

**_['Rose's Theme' plays as the Doctor is at a loss for words and the rest look puzzled.]_ **

Clara: Is everything alright, Doctor?

John: Was there someone you knew called Rose?

The Doctor _(swallows and clears throat)_ : She was... a friend. A dear friend of mine. Still is. Always will be. Her name was Rose Tyler.

**_['Doomsday' theme starts playing in the background as the Doctor continues...]_ **

The Doctor: She was a great friend and then one day, something bad happened and she had to leave. I have never seen her since but I know she's happy now where she is.

Clara: I'm so sorry, Doctor.

Dean: I'm sorry too.

The Doctor: Alright, lets continue. Sometimes, the past has to be left behind. It is too painful to keep thinking of it and we have to let it go. But no matter what, we should never forget. Your mother will always love you, Dean and Sam. What was the issue again, Sherlock?

Sherlock: A man named Moriarty.

The Doctor: Ah yes, Moriarty.

**_['I Am The Doctor' theme plays as the camera pans out of the TARDIS.]_ **


End file.
